


My not so happy ending

by HunnyBunn5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Buckets, Character Death, Death, F/M, Falling In Love, Flowers, Friends to Lovers, Hanahaki Disease, Hospitalization, Hospitals, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kozume Kenma is a Little Shit, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, Language of Flowers, Love, Lung - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Not Happy, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Oneshot, Roses, Sad Ending, buckets?, no love, super sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnyBunn5/pseuds/HunnyBunn5
Summary: ‘Hanahaki Disease (花吐き病 (Japanese); 하나하키병 (Korean); 花吐病 (Chinese)) is a disease where the victim of unrequited or one-sided love begins to vomit or cough up the petals and flowers of a flowering plant growing in their lungs, which will eventually grow large enough to render breathing impossible if left ...’
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Reader/Death
Kudos: 7





	My not so happy ending

**Author's Note:**

> Please note i cant figure out how to bold shit so its a bit messy and it’s currently 2:00am for me when i wrote this and there is hella grammar fuck ups

Life’s is like a book they say, each year is a new chapter.

“Its a very good metaphor, as it has a lot of meaning...”, my english teacher carried on.

‘God this is boring’ i think to myself when all of a sudden he bursts in through the door...

“Im so sorry I’m late miss!”,he breathed out, he seemed out of breath must if been running.

“It’s okay, Kuroo please go take your seat now” she spoke gesturing to his seat next to me.

“I swear one of these days your gonna get a detention,” i whispered as he sat down. 

But he chuckled along,”they couldn’t do that to there best student could they?”,he teased, knowing how amazing his grades were.

In short Kuroo was the smartest guy in school yet, he was also the best volleyball player, and all around good at everything he did. He was amazing, and i knew it because 1) I’m his best friend, how would i not know,  
2) he was the most popular dude in school.

Class ended and so we made our way to the volleyball club, even though i didn’t play i loved to see Kuroo and the boys mess around. 

“Y/n-chan!”, i hear Kenma yell across the court, he may be shy but if he wants he can be the loudest funniest person ever. 

“Oh! Hello, kitten!”,i say as he comes and gives me a hug. Kuroo chuckled at his two best friends. He taps me on the shoulder to say he’s going to change to his p.e clothes, i wave him off and direct my attention to the problem that lev and kenma have got them selfs into.

-a little while later after volleyball practice-

You collapse onto your bed as you’ve been drained by school and volleyball problems. Your starting to drift of to sleep when you hear a deafening ding and a vigorous vibration from your phone. You pick it up to see kuroo texting you.

✨KUROOOOOO✨  
Hey. Wanna go out this weekend for food with me and kenma ?? :3

Your stomach flutters with butterfly’s, and you smile brightly when you see his name pop up on your screen. Until its followed by a horrible scratch in your throat.  
‘What the fuck is that scratch in my throat’ you think but pushing it to the side for now, as you type back quickly, agreeing to go out with him and kenma leaving a little ‘uwu’ at the end as it was your signature thing to write.

Kuroo texts you the time and place and says good bye, you put down your phone sighing loudly staring at the ceiling.

You cough feeling the scratch in your throat again...

And again...

And again.

You have reached a state of a coughing fit now until... a petal? No, a light pink petal.

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!” You scream in complete shock that you coughed a petal up and out of your mouth no lungs?

“IS EVERYTHING OKAY SWEET HEART?” fuck your parents heard you , of course they heard you! Fuck um,”YEA SORRY I JUST LOST AT A GAME HAHAHA” i hope that does the trick.  
“OKAY”, my parents yell back up to me as they took the bait. 

But as i look at the petal i coughed up i see the slight specks of blood and i take into account the one biology class we had on flowers.

‘As you see here ladies and gentlemen, the Hanahaki disease is where a type of floral arrangement grows in your lungs until you can’t breathe. It is caused by one thing. Love. And can be stopped in 2 ways, number one you have the plant removed but you can never love again or two the person you’ve fallen for reciprocates the feelings you have for them.’

This is all you could remember, so you go to google the next best thing.

‘Hanahaki Disease (花吐き病 (Japanese); 하나하키병 (Korean); 花吐病 (Chinese)) is a disease where the victim of unrequited or one-sided love begins to vomit or cough up the petals and flowers of a flowering plant growing in their lungs, which will eventually grow large enough to render breathing impossible if left ...’

“IF LEFT I WILL DIE WHAT THE FUCK. No no no no no ways i could have it i don’t want it” you begin to sob, and form tears welling up in your eyes. “No”, you hiccup again “no no no!”.

You look at the petal you’ve coughed up and notice how its very similar to the one in art class what was it called? A s-sanp...

A sanpdragon

You remember your teacher going on and on about meaning and how you have to represent the meaning of the flower.

‘A sanpdragon means desire’

Huh? I mean its not like i desire his attention right?

(Looking back maybe you have tried a little to hard to get his attention to think of it)

But you decide to leave this mess you’ve dived into and sleep it off your sure its just a one time thing right?

———————————————————-  
In the morning you wake up to find the normal good morning messages yet you seem to have got the scratch in your throat again. 

Turns out the cough of petals had not left you because the second you saw the message of his well...  
you started coughing uncontrollably until a whole lot of two types of flowers busted out of you mouth like confetti, but covered in blood.

This time it was a sanpdragon and a freesia?

(God you forgot how much you spent time on looking at flower meanings when you were younger.)

Freesia’s meant innocence.

So i was desiring the innocence of attention from him. Really? God why did you choose those flowers I’m not that much of an attention seeker am I?

The days go on repeating the same until the one say u dreaded...

The besties day out as Kuroo put it. But you knew you couldn’t successfully go an hour without coughing a petal or 10 out so you did what any pussy would do.

Bail

Now you hated every second writing out the text but you did it for the sake of them and you (obviously). 

Sent ✔️

You sighed deeply annoyed god had to lay the shit of Hanahaki down on you. You felt a buzz in you hand as you saw his name pop up with a text saying,

‘Aweeee dam, its okay though i will see you on Monday anyways, get some rest !!! :3’

God dam his sweet personality, you could feel the petals forming in your throat.

God dam-it why! Im only 18 why couldn’t this happen later in life when i have done my part in society.

Your mentally facepalming as you grab a plastic bag to cough the petals out. But this time was worse, you could feel spikes tearing at your throat.

‘This isn’t good’ you think to yourself as you cough up deep red roses and their spiked stalks with an unhealthy amount of blood. You feel light headed slowly drifting sleepily but all you can remember before passing out is you mum running in after hearing you yell your hardest for help.

———————————————————-

You find yourself in a large white room with blaring lights shining in your eyes. 

“Hunny your awake!”

You hear your mums voice on your left, she grabbed your hand.

“Huh?” You say dizzy and still quite light headed ,” i guess I’m in the hospital?”

“Yes, the only thing i know is i heard you call for help and i found you past out, almost falling of your bed, with multiple bags of flower petals and one filled with blood and rose petals and stalks. You could of come to us if you had Hanahaki disease.” She spoke softly, you nodded along taking it in.

Your eyes began to well up with tears as you remember who caused this pain to you.

Kuroo

Your best friend your everything. He didn’t even know what was happening but he never loved you the way you loved him. Yet it took you those roses and their meaning to realise you had a choice.

Have the flowers growing inside you to be surgically removed or live a couple more weeks of pain and end up dying for him. 

You had to stay in the hospital as your condition was getting worse and worse to the point were all you did was sleep, cough, eat, cough repeat. And the only flowers left were roses. 

You knew your story was coming to an end soon so you had decided to tell Kuroo to come to the hospital, you had told him you had the Hanahaki disease but you never told him it was cause by him.

He arrived and knock on the door, he walked in on you coughing some petals up into the bucket next to you. 

Roses again?

You look up to see him like he is on the verge of tears,”y/n...”, how he look so distraught over something so little as me.

“Listen kuroo...”, i take a deep breath and gesture for him to take a seat. He nodded for me to go on.

“You know i have the Hanahaki disease and you know that its caused by someone falling for someone but it only being one sided. Ya see i fell for someone close to me and he well only see’s me as a friend otherwise this pain a flowers would of left me long ago. I want-“ i stop choking seeing and feeling the petals coming.

“Y/n! Whats wrong?! SHIT!” He frantically pressed the help button.

“Listen!” I say grabbing his hand while coughing up some of a petals choking me. “You were him, you were the one-“ gasping for air ,” You were the one i love and who i will die for..” i say losing grip on his hand i cough and cough. The heavy blood rushing out my mouth, with petals in the mix. I hear the doctor come in rushing over to my support. I look up and smile before kissing Kuroo’s cheek.

“I love you Kuroo why didn’t you love me?” I say letting go of my breath and giving in and being at peace.

Its as they say...

Life’s is like a book, each year is a new chapter.  
It seems this was my last chapter...

I hear him scream for me to stay but i know it’s time to let go and so i closed my story once and for all...


End file.
